Some conventional all terrain vehicles (ATVs) include a fuel spill tray positioned between a fuel tank and a fuel tank cover. The fuel spill tray functions to prevent spilled fuel, for example from the fill cap of the fuel tank, from entering either an engine compartment or an exhaust area of the ATV. The ATV further includes foam strips glued with an adhesive to the fuel tank or fuel tank cover, and positioned in an open air space between the fuel tank and the fuel tank cover. The purpose of the foam strips is to prevent debris from entering an adjacent air intake system. However, over time the adhesive and foam can deteriorate, and the deterioration can be accelerated due to contact with spilled fuel. In some instances, the degradation of these foam strips eventually results in debris entering the air intake system and shortening the life of an engine of the ATV.